The Court Date (Asgard Shorts series 2)
by LadyLorena
Summary: Loki decides to skip attending the council of the court. Grace decides they should make an entrance. Part of the Asgard Shorts series that continues after Best of Both Worlds.


Loki was supposed to be attending a meeting of the council of the court. It was what he had intended on doing, and where Grace expected him to be. He had begun preparations, including laying out his ceremonial armour, when Grace had left for lunch with Odin.

She did not expect that, upon her return to the rooms they shared, she would find Loki stretched out on the bed, his ankle crossed over his knee, a book propped up on his chest, "Care to explain what's going on?"

"Not particularly, no."

"So will you anyway?"

The book remained firmly in place, his eyes glued to it, "I would prefer not to."

"I take it this wasn't a planned absence from court."

"No."

"So who opened their trap? I'll happily shut it for you." She playfully mimed a few jabs at an invisible opponent.

Loki fought a smile, but lost, and laughed quietly, "Gracie, darling...you know just how to bring me out of my shell."

"Then come out farther and tell me what's going on." She sat down beside him and, with two fingers, pulled the book back against his legs so she could see his face.

"I simply do not want another day of being dismissed and belittled."

"You know Thor still listens, right? Even when the others are being little shits."

"Yes, but that makes the moment only passingly more tolerable."

"Let me go with you. I'll put the nosy little fuckers in their place." She winked and grinned, making him laugh yet again.

Grace's first few outings to the council had not been the most productive, even after a century in Asgard. Then had come the Midgardian meeting. Several of the largest nations had sent ambassadors from Earth, a few other planets sending their own ambassadors, and, after a week's worth of meetings with Thor, the council of the court had met to discuss what to do about the disjointed rulers of Midgard. Grace had been asked to the meetings the week before and had sat quietly, listening to the court argue. Finally, Thor had asked for her advice and she had asked why Midgard had to be united under any single banner- why could they not continue as they had for so many centuries, independent planets with their own rulers, their own languages? Why did Asgard have to have any control in the other realm and why could they not strike a deal wherein Asgard would mediate disputes if asked, but would otherwise not intervene in the affairs of the worlds in the other realm? The council had been aghast at the suggestion and roundly condemned the idea as well as the speaker, especially after Loki tried to encourage them to consider her perspective, as they did directly ask for her input. Grace had kept quiet the rest of the meeting and eventually she stopped paying attention, preferring instead to write out the lyrics to rock songs on the notepad she had brought. When asked what she was writing by one of the council members, she told him it was poetry and, when pressed to share her 'feminine sensibilities' with the court, she recited the lyrics to AC/DC's "If You Want Blood" back. Then she abruptly left the room, leaving the council of the court staring after her. Loki asked Thor if he could be dismissed and, when he was granted permission, he went after Grace.

Of course, Loki's own experiences at the court had been less than stellar. For the first few decades, he said nothing in public, advising Thor only privately after the others had left. But as he had become more bold and started speaking out during the council sessions, so had the opposition to his ideas. When he tried to support an idea, the value of his support was questioned, his motivations always challenged, and any larger contribution to the discussion dissected or dismissed until it was no longer even considered by anyone on the council of the court. It had become the normal action of certain council members to openly mock Loki's ideas until Thor had ordered them to stop. The snide comments, however, still continued in the hallways and during feasts, conveniently dropped when he was just within earshot. Despite his unflappable appearance, Grace frequently saw what the asides did to him when their time was private.

These experiences did not make Loki want to ever attend court, yet he often did, at Thor's request and as a way to prove to the council that he was no longer a threat. While he generally did not mind being suspected as the cause of the general mischief that occurred in the palace, he preferred to avoid any accusations that had the potential to once again lead to his imprisonment.

With all this in mind, he gently refused Grace's offer to accompany him to court; he propped himself up on his elbows, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I do not want to ask such an uncomfortable ordeal of you."

"Eh, I'd be OK- I can handle a lot of bullshit."

"I understand, and while you endure a remarkable amount of hostility for my sake, I do not wish for you to have to face the unbridled cruelty of the court that I know they are capable of." He gently touched her cheek, "My dear, you have a warrior's spirit. I hope they never seek to crush it."

"Yeah, well spirit's all I've got- you've seen me fight. I look like a flailing monkey in a tornado."

"I would rather describe your style as a hellcat in a tornado, but if you insist on monkey..."

She playfully pushed him and he flopped back on the bed, "Oh shut it!" She tossed herself down beside him.

"I take it this means you will not be dragging me to court?"

"Hell no. We're going if only because I like to make an entrance. What song do you think I should play on the magical iPod as we enter?"

Loki exagerated a pout, "Oh, I was hoping we could stay in today..."

"Nope. We've got mischief to make at court."

He grinned, "Mischief? Well why did you not say so? If causing trouble is your aim, I think I can endure more of the court's dreck."

"It'll be worth it to see the look on their faces when we enter to Poison."

"I think Thor is irritated by our entrance themes. The last time did you not enter to 'Bad Medicine'?"

"Yep. Keeps 'em on their toes. And Thor just plays tough for the court. He thinks it's hilarious that I insist on playing rockstar."

"Bringing a bit of Midgard to Asgard."

"You did that years ago, honey. Now you're all stuck with me."

Loki stood and straightened his clothes, "I suppose I should get dressed."

Grace hopped from the bed, "Get your sexy ass fancied up. If you're wearing leather, you know I will be, too."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I hardly think this will be the sort of garb the court expects."

"Of course not."

She went to her dressing room and returned ten minutes later in a black leather corset, black leather pencil skirt, fishnets, and a long black leather vest with a full skirt that was styled similar to his, including the tabs of gold crimped over the collar and open edge. She wore long black lace fingerless gloves and her peacock feather earrings nearly brushed her shoulders.

"So...rockstar enough?"

"Gracie, you look incredible. Delightful. And a few other adjectives I dare not say."

She blushed, "Flatterer...and flirt."

He offered her his arm, "Shall we go take the council by storm?"

"Yeah. Let's blow their minds."

"And enter to which Poison song?"

"None, I changed my mind. 'Kickstart my Heart'. _And to think we did all of this to rock..._"

"Ah, yes. Agreed."

And so with Grace on his arm, Loki entered the council of the court with a metal soundtrack, his head held high, and revelling in the shocked looks on the faces of the council members. Thor's expression barely contained his amusement. And nobody dared to openly criticise Loki's few contributions to the discussion, Grace's glare enough to shut down the few people bold enough to drop snide comments into the conversation.

For once, court felt, if not welcoming, at least like someplace Loki dared to be. Grace full well intended to make sure that it only got better.


End file.
